Reconciliação
by biakozlakowski
Summary: Estava sentada em meu templo, pensando, quando ouvi uma voz grave em meu ouvido esquerdo.


Ship: Poseidon/Atena  
Censura: Não sei se existe... mas talvez tenha Spoilers de O Último Olimpiano (fica a dica)  
Narração por Atena.

* * *

Estava sentada em meu templo, pensando, quando ouvi uma voz grave em meu ouvido esquerdo.

- Então você não esqueceu os acontecimentos de dois mil anos atrás.

Me virei e me deparei com um homem alto, forte, de pele bronzeada escura, mãos marcadas de cicatrizes como de um velho pescador. Tinha cabelos muito pretos, olhos verde-mar rodeados de algumas rugas que diziam que ele sorria constantemente. Seu rosto tinha um ar rebelde.

- Poseidon. - Eu disse, tentando soar o mais natural, e severa, possível. - O que faz no _meu_ templo, no qual _não tem _autorização de entrar?

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, então respondeu, com um suspiro.

- O mesmo que você, eu acho. Relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Os _velhos tempos_? Esses velhos tempos seriam aqueles tempos em que você me traia com Medusa? - perguntei, subindo meu tom de voz.

Ele me olhou com súplica no olhar.

- Atena, por favor. Fazem dois mil anos e você ainda insiste em lembrar disso! Por que não pode, simplesmente, esquecer tudo isso?

Eu olhei para ele como se fosse a pessoa mais mentalmente idiota do mundo.

- Por que? Como assim você me pergunta "por que", Poseidon?

- É simples, Atena! - Ele gritou para mim. - Simplesmente _esqueça_! Esqueça que me viu aqui com Medusa, esqueça que te trai, esqueça que namorávamos, esqueça tudo o que passamos juntos! Comece tudo de novo comigo, Atena! - Sua voz adquiriu um tom de súplica novamente.

- Esquecer? É _isso_ que você quer que eu faça? - Me pus de pé e encarei seus olhos verde-mar. - Como você quer que eu esqueça? Que eu deixe tudo bem?

- Você já castigou Medusa por aquilo. E já me castigou, me deixando dois mil anos olhando para você, sabendo que não poderia te tocar, não poderia te beijar, sabendo que você me odiava, sempre me olhando friamente, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais leguminosa do mundo!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Poseidon. Nunca, nunca, _nunca_, se atreva a dizer que eu te odiei ou que eu te odeio. Isso não é verdade!

Ele me encarou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas também. Tocou meus braços com a maior delicadeza possível, e eu estremeci a seu toque. Desviei o olhar, e comecei a soluçar.

- Atena, por favor. Se você não me odeia, então por que faz isso comigo?

Não aguentei. Comecei a chorar.

- Não... Não chore, por favor. - Ele acariciou meu rosto, em um toque leve, como a brisa do mar. Deixe-o me abraçar, e o abracei também. Ele afagava meus cabelos, e me dizia para ficar calma, mas eu senti a tensão na sua voz, e sabia que lágrimas também estavam escorrendo por seu rosto.

Ficamos assim durante um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade. O que era, de certa forma, bom, pois a muito tempo eu queria fazer isso. Confesso que foi muito difícil para mim fingir que o odiava.

Poseidon e eu nos separamos. Ele me encarou nos olhos por um breve momento e então disse:

- Atena.

- Sim? - eu consegui dizer, com minha voz tremendo um pouco. Ele me olhou seriamente.

- Você me ama?

Eu hesitei.

- Eu... Eu não...

- Não gagueje para mim, Atena. Responda: Você me ama ou não? - Havia, outra vez, súplica em sua voz.

Olhe fundo em seus olhos e respondi.

- Você sabe que eu te amo e sempre te amei.

- Ótimo. Porque eu também te amo.

E ele me beijou de um jeito que nunca beijara antes... De um jeito mágico. Posso até dizer que aquele foi o _melhor beijo_ da eternidade. Mas decidi que não era certo. Empurrei-o com leveza.

- Poseidon, por favor, não.

Poseidon me fitou, com uma expressão de incompreensão nos olhos.

- Por que não, Atena, querida?

Me virei e olhei a paisagem. Era a vista do topo de uma montanha, uma vista linda.

- Porque... Bem, você é casado com Anfitrite.

- E...?

- E não é muito legal você trair sua mulher com uma deusa, Poseidon. - Eu estava dizendo a verdade, mas mesmo assim havia uma pontinha de tristeza em minha voz.

- Bom, talvez você tenha razão, Atena. Mas eu ainda acho que não teria problemas.

Eu olhei para ele, com um pouco de raiva. Como ele podia ser tão tapado a ponto de achar que uma traição assim não traria problemas?

- Como não teria problemas, Poseidon?

- Bom, considerando o que os outros Olimpianos fazem... nossa situação talvez seja menos, hã, "vergonhosa", se assim podemos chamar.

- Como assim, "o que os outros Olimpianos fazem"? O que _exatamente_ os outros fazem, Podeison?

Ele hesitou, me olhando com uma expressão confusa.

- Atena, você é inteligente. Provavelmente sabe que Afrodite e Hefesto são casados. E que Afrodite tem, bem... Um pequeno caso com Ares.

De repente, tudo ficou claro em minha mente.

- Ah, é claro. Mas mesmo assim, Poseidon, não é certo.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim, e me olhou nos olhos.

- Atena, por favor... Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você.

Eu suspirei.

- Deixe-me pensar, pelo menos. Preciso refletir sobre o que é certo e o que é errado, sobre o que você quer, sobre o que eu quero e sobre o que os outros esperam de nós. Me dê uma semana, Poseidon.

Nos encaramos nos olhos por alguns segundos, cinza contra verde. Até que, em fim, ele suspirou e disse.

- Te encontro aqui em duas semanas, Atena.

E, em uma lufada verde água com uma brisa marinha, desapareceu. Eu me sentei, contemplei a paisagem e chorei.

xxx

Os dias se passaram. Eu tentava refletir; eu sabia que o certo era o contrário do que eu queria. Eu sabia que não deveria estar junto de Poseidon, que não poderiamos voltar ao que era antes, que deveríamos estar separados. Mas, infelizmente, não era isso que eu queria. Eu queria estar junto dele, sentir seus lábios nos meus, seus dedos acariciando meus cabelos e percorrendo minha costas, seu abraço... Eu _queria_ tudo isso. Mas, com extrema sinceridade, não é isso que costuma se esperar da deusa da sabedoria.

Faltavam apenas trinta minutos para completar uma semana desde o dia daquele "encontro". Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. _Seguir meu cérebro, corresponder as expectativas alheias e ficar infeliz ou seguir meu coração, ser feliz com Poseidon e deixar os outros de queixo caído com minhas escolhas?_ Dúvida cruel.

Veja bem, como deusa da sabedoria, eu deveria ser _sábia._ Ouvir a razão e não o coração. Ser sensata, fazer as coisas com lógica.

- Atena.

Poseidon estava atrás de mim. Vestia, como sempre, bermuda, sandálias e uma camisa havaiana. Sorria para mim, com o ar um pouco cansada.

- Olá. - Eu lhe disse, e sorri de volta. Ver ele ali, sorrindo para mim, parecia até que o mundo ia embora.

- Pensou? Refletiu sobre tudo? - Ele me perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

Eu fechei os olhos calmamente, e sussurrei.

- Sim. Pensei.

- E? - Ele me perguntou, a ansiedade transbordando em sua voz.

Abri os olhos. Olhei fundo nos olhos verde-mar de Poseidon. Segurei suas mãos.

- Poseidon. - Pronunciei seu nome com clareza. - Tudo o que fizemos no passado, valeu muito a pena. De verdade. Foi a melhor fase da minha vida imortal, até agora. É muito errado você querer estar comigo, sendo caso com Anfitrite. É errado eu querer estar com você, sabendo que você é casado. É errado eu querer estar com você, principalmente depois do que você me fez passar ano atrás, me traindo com Medusa.

Olhei para ele. Ele parecia não acreditar em nada do que eu estava falando. Juro que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

- Mas é com você que eu quero estar e é isso o que importa. Se depender de mim, meu amor, ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Abracei-o. Ele retribuiu, e me beijou.

Naquele momento, não existia mais nada. Éramos só eu e ele. Sem Zeus, sem Afrodite, sem Anfitrite, sem Percy, sem Annabeth, sem Sally, sem Frederick, sem o Olimpo, sem o mundo mortal, sem ninguém. Só eu e ele. E eu só tinha uma preocupação no mundo: Poseidon.

Ele passava levemente as mãos por minhas costas e meu cabelo. Eu enrosquei os meus dedos em seus cabelos, e me deixei levar pelo momento.

Começamos a nos beijar com mais fervor. Ele desceu a mão até minha camisa e começou a subi-la, lentamente. Eu sabia que não era a coisa mais sensata a fazer e que iria desonrar minha palavra, mas deixei. Corri a mão, rapidamente, por seu peito e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa.

Nos despimos rapidamente. Nos deitamos em uma cama, e o mundo realmente não existia mais para nenhum de nós dois. Tudo em que nos concentrávamos era em nosso prazer e em nosso amor, nada mais importava.

Ele sussurrava meu nome em meu ouvido, entre suspiros, e eu o abraçava com força e dizia seu nome; o beijava e ele retribuia.

Depois de algum tempo, Poseidon parou de me beijar e me olhou. Sorriu e murmurou:

- Eu te amo.

Olhei em seus olhos e encostei meus lábios nos seus.

- Eu também te amo. Mais que tudo.

* * *

**N/A: Então gente, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, que tal? Acho que essa ficou meio "incompleta". Se vocês gostarem (e quiserem, óbvio) eu faço uma continuação! Ah, e provavelmente só vou postar mais fics depois do Reveillon. R&R, baby 8)**


End file.
